Balaam (Custom Mech)
Description The Balaam is an experimental design which was field tested during the early stages of the Clan Invasion against the numerous Periphery Kingdoms which lay between the Clan and the Draconis Combine. However, the OmniMech would not see widespread production until after the Battle of Tukayyid as the Smoke Jaguars scrambled to maintain their pride and dignity in the face of an overwhelming defeat. The loss of many skilled warriors spurred the Warrior Caste to seek strong and more ferocious 'Mechs capable of devastating Inner Sphere forces in lightning strikes. However, the Balaam failed to initially live up to expectations as the design's 300 XL Engine left the Mech no faster than an Atlas and a lack of jump jets restricted it's mobility further. Instead, the Jaguars found alternative uses for the design fielding it in a similar role to the King Crab as a ground denying platform allowing the 'Mech's prodigious 19.5 Tons of armor to be put to good use. The design faces major overheating problems as it incorporates merely 16 double heat sinks resulting in the OmniMech relying primarily on staggered fire or alternating weapons based on the range to the target. Armament The primary configuration utilizes an impressive arsenal of two ER PPCs for distant opponents and when the main guns are out of ammunition. The configuration also brings to bear two Ultra AC/20s loaded with a surprising twelve tons of ammunition for city combat and close up work. A Coolant Pod is added on as well, allowing for a single impressive burst of all weapons being fired simultaneously. Variants * Alt. Config. A - The A configuration attempts to correct one of the largest problems facing the Prime configuration: staying power. The 'Mech replaces a single Ultra AC/20 with a pair of Streak SRM-6 launchers which most of the other configurations will also make use of. Additionally, the ammunition supplies of the weapon are decreased to ten tons though this is hardly a problem. Also, the design includes a set of jump jets to increasing the mobility of the 'Mech by allowing for jumps of up to ninety meters. Finally, the coolant pod was replaced in favor of an additional double heat sink and the ER PPCs were traded in for a pair of Large Pulse Lasers. * Alt. Config. B - Simply a small modification to the former A configuration, the B further reduces the ammunition for the Ultra AC/20 to eight tons and uses the newly acquired tonnage to add two more double heat sinks to the still overheating 'Mech. * Alt. Config. C - A specialized configuration, the Balaam C is designed with guaranteed firepower in mind. To this end, the C configuration keeps the ER PPCs but removes the Ultra AC/20s in favor of five Streak SRM-6 launchers and an excessive eight tons of ammunition. The coolant pod is removed and replaced with jump jets allowing for leaps of up to ninety meters along with a Targeting Computer to improve the accuracy of the ER PPCs. Six double heat sinks were added as well to help keep the 'Mech relatively cool. * Alt. Config. D - The Balaam D configuration was meant for operations where heat might be more of an issue. The design utilizes a total of twenty double heat sinks as a means of creating a zero heat principle under most circumstances. Jump jets were added to the design allowing it to leap a total of ninety meters while both Ultra AC/20s were replaced by an LB 20-X AC utilizing five tons of ammunition and a pair of Streak SRM-6 launchers armed with a total of four tons of ammunition for extended combat situations. The ER PPCs were replaced as well with more accurate and less heat intensive Large Pulse Lasers. * Alt. Config. E - In a move that deviates from the cost effective Balaam configurations, the E model utilizes a plethora of weaponry in an attempt to mimic Inner Sphere 'Mechs. The main purpose of this alternate design is to be piloted by OpFor Trinaries simulating Inner Sphere tactics and designs. To that end, the Balaam is loaded out with three Streak SRM-6 launchers with two tons of ammunition to split between them all. Jump jets are kept for this model with a range of 90 meters to help simulate the famous Highlander maneuver. Four Medium Pulse Lasers adequately simulate the average range of most Inner Sphere ER Technology while keeping the 'Mech competitive if brought up for Front Line duties. Finally, the OmniMech was armed with two chest mounted Gauss Rifles sharing a total of five tons of ammunition. Twenty-six double heat sinks prevent the 'Mech from ever needing to fear overheat on front line missions and allow the 'Mech to operate in a variety of environments. * Alt. Config. S - A more versatile and cooler configuration designed to fill a more well rounded assault role and a variety of mission profiles. The Balaam S leaves the ER PPCs but replaces one of the Ultra AC/20s with a single LB 20-X AC with five tons of ammunition while the other is replaced by a pair of Streak SRM-6 launchers and two tons of ammunition. The coolant pod is removed and replaced with six more double heat sinks. Jump Jets were added to the configuration allowing the 'Mech to jump up to ninety meters. * Alt. Config. V - The newest configuration to surface in the slowly rebuilding Smoke Jaguar Touman is aimed at covering the short comings of Clan doctrine against Inner Sphere combined arms tactics. To that end, the V configuration does away completely with the ER PPCs and Ultra AC/20s. In their place, the Balaam utilizes five ER Small Pulse Lasers for anti-Infantry support along with two SRM-6 launchers loaded with two tons of ammunition and slaved to a pair of Artemis V FCS for anti-tank combat. A single LRM-20 slaved to another Artemis V FCS and loaded with four tons of ammo provides long range fire support. An LB 20-X AC with four tons of ammunition acts fills the role of anti-'Mech and VTOL operations as well. The design incorporates enough Jump Jets to project itself ninety meters in a single leap and an additional double heat sink helps keep the 'Mech cooled. References Category:BattleMechsCustom